


От правды не сбежать

by Magdalena_sylar, WTF Winchesters and Angels 2021 (JackWin)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Canon Compliant, Canon Related, Castiel/Dean Winchester - Freeform, Don't copy to another site, First Kiss, Love Confessions, M/M, POV Castiel (Supernatural), WTF Kombat 2021, not gonna lie it's hard, this is my attempt to make sense of spn finale, Зимняя Фандомная Битва 2021, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-30
Updated: 2021-01-30
Packaged: 2021-03-16 18:48:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,493
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29087106
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Magdalena_sylar/pseuds/Magdalena_sylar, https://archiveofourown.org/users/JackWin/pseuds/WTF%20Winchesters%20and%20Angels%202021
Summary: Кастиэль был слишком занят восстановлением Небес с Джеком. Поэтому он не нашел времени встретиться с Дином после того, как вырвался из Пустоты.Ну или, по крайней мере, это он говорил себе и всем, кто его спрашивал.Представьте себе его удивление, когда появляется Дин-гребаный-Винчестер, которого убивают чуть ли не через минуту после гибели Кастиэля. И теперь на Небесах Кастиэлю приходится столкнуться с последствиями своего признания.
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester
Comments: 2
Kudos: 27
Collections: Level 2 Quest 1: Тексты от G до T 2021, WTF Winchesters and Angels 2021





	От правды не сбежать

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [You Can't Avoid The Truth](https://archiveofourown.org/works/28566591) by [casismymrdarcy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/casismymrdarcy/pseuds/casismymrdarcy). 



> Бета: **[madchester](https://archiveofourown.org/users/madchester)**

Кастиэль уже много лет не бывал в саду Вечного Вторника. Воздух все еще теплый, в цветах все так же жужжат пчелы. Сияет солнце, освещая все золотистым цветом. Аутист все еще там, запускает своего воздушного змея и не знает забот. Он остался невредим, несмотря на то, что Кастиэль и ангелы прошли через этот сад. Кастиэль позаботился об этом.

С того рокового дня прошла целая жизнь. Закрывая глаза, он бессилен перед разрывающими его воспоминаниями, темными воспоминаниями, которые он пытался похоронить. Воспоминаниями, полными ангельских криков, горящих крыльев, когда он...

– Кас, ты в порядке? – голос Джека прерывает воспоминания. Он кладет руку Касу на плечо.

Кастиэль открывает глаза и выдыхает - он даже не заметил, как задержал дыхание. Действие, такое человеческое, без сомнения, преследовало его все эти годы, проникая в него. Или, может быть, только с тех пор, когда он стал настоящим человеком.

Он оглядывается на Джека, который стоит в ожидании, нахмурив брови. Кастиэль, возможно, о многом сожалеет, но он также делал много хорошего, и Джек, безусловно, входит в этот список. И когда Джек к нему возвращается, Кастиэль сначала не верит, решив, что это один из розыгрышей Пустоты.

Однако та была слишком занята; после громкого взрыва, который учинил Джек в последний раз, начали просыпаться беспокойные. С неохотой Пустота заключает с Джеком соглашение: Кастиэль воскресает, а Джек помогает разобраться с возникшим хаосом. В конце концов Пустота засыпает счастливым сном. Кастиэль не понимает, как Джек это сделал, но предполагает, что для Джека нет ничего невозможного с силой Чака и Амары внутри него. В тишине они покинули это место.

Когда Джек спрашивает, не хочет ли он вернуться на Землю, Кастиэль отвечает «нет». Нечасто у него появляется время исправить свои ошибки. После бесконечных боев накопилось много незавершенных дел. На этот раз он все исправит и начнет с Небес. Он расправляет плечи, делает глубокий вдох и отвечает Джеку:

– Я в порядке. Пора начинать.

* * *

К тому времени, когда они заканчивают, на Небесах больше нет границ – эта была идея Кастиэля, но большую часть тяжелой работы сделал Джек. И теперь души свободно бродили, аутист наконец-то воссоединился со своими родителями и больше не был один в своем саду.

Кастиэль и Джек подходят к Дому у Дороги и представляют Джека остальным собравшимся. Их приветствуют знакомые лица – первой практически подбегает Чарли и стискивает Кастиэля в объятьях. За ней подходят и остальные. Вскоре Джо под одобрительные возгласы Чарли, Эша и Кевина зовет Джека принять участие в какой-то барной игре. За стойкой с суровым видом стоит Эллен и протягивает Руфусу очередную порцию выпивки. 

Кастиэль подходит к Бобби, который сидит на крыльце и пьет пиво. Он присаживается рядом и рассказывает обо всем, что произошло, пока того не было.

– Ну и как сейчас Дин с Сэмом? – прерывает его Бобби.

При упоминании их имен у Кастиэля внутри что-то сжимается. Он знал, что Бобби в конце концов спросит про них. Ну, для начала Кастиэль их избегал, особенно Дина (а проверить Сэма означало увидеть Дина, он знает это).

Смутило ли его признание? Может быть, совсем чуть-чуть. Он думал, что никогда не вернется, поэтому не стал особо размышлять о последствиях. Но правда в том, что крошечная часть его эгоистичного сердца не хотела видеть Дина с кем-то другим. Смотреть как Дин обнимает этого безликого человека, держится с ним за руки, целует его губы...

Кастиэль отгоняет эту мысль. Все, чего он когда-либо хотел, – это счастье для Дина, пусть он и не может ответить взаимностью на любовь Кастиэля. Признания было достаточно. Он был счастлив тогда и счастлив сейчас. Для любви достаточно признаться. Не обязательно быть любимым в ответ. Кастиэль повторяет себе это. Он доволен тем, что имеет. Доволен же?

– Я был слишком занят, помогая Джеку восстанавливать Небеса. У меня не было времени проведать их, – наконец отвечает Кастиэль.

Бобби поднимает брови. Кастиэль чувствует, что тот не верит ни единому слову, но никак не комментирует. Бобби молча допивает свой напиток, пока они любуются раскинувшимся перед ними полем.

* * *

Кастиэль стоит на пирсе у озера. Под прозрачной поверхностью воды мелькают рыбы с серебристой чешуей. Дует прохладный, освежающий ветер. Зеленые деревья выстроились в линию и кронами щекочут голубое небо, корнями прорастая в белый песок. Почему-то это место напоминает ему о той единственной встрече во сне Дина, но картинка не так размыта, она более ясная. Дину бы здесь понравилось, думает он. Если бы представилась возможность – он бы ловил рыбу весь день. Может быть, именно этим он и занимается сейчас на Земле. В конце концов, он этого заслуживает.

Он уже собирается вернуться назад, когда слышит вдалеке рокот приближающегося автомобиля.

_Этого не может быть._

Сердце Кастиэля почти останавливается, когда черный блестящий мощный автомобиль медленно появляется в поле зрения и останавливается у берега. Дверь открывается, и оттуда появляется знакомое лицо.

Дин Винчестер. На Небесах. Кастиэль хочет убежать (улететь?), но его ноги словно врастают в землю, пока Дин медленно приближается к нему и, наконец, оказывается лицом к лицу.

– Кас, это действительно ты? – неуверенно спрашивает он.

– Да. Здравствуй, Дин, – он замолкает, но потом все же спрашивает: – Как ты меня нашел?

– Ну, оказывается, на Небесах, если ты чего-то хочешь, то всегда находишь дорогу к этому. В моем случае я просто ехал на машине, и дорога привела меня к тебе, – Дин слегка краснеет.

Мысли Кастиэля лихорадочно мечутся. Дин хотел его найти?

– Бобби рассказал мне, что ты сделал, – добавляет Дин.

– Я просто помог. Джек сделал все это, – для Кастиэля это простая констатация факта.

– Отличный парень.

– Да.

Кастиэль никогда раньше не испытывал такой неловкости. Втайне ему хочется, чтобы прямо здесь и сейчас земля разверзлась и поглотила его целиком. Но тут ему в голову приходит одна мысль.

– Подожди, ты что, умер? – он знает, что это глупый вопрос, но Кастиэль только сейчас это понимает. Он привык видеть только душу Дина, сияющую ярко и красиво, и ему никогда не приходило в голову, что это душа Дина без его физического тела.

– Ну, меня убили, – Дин отводит взгляд.

– Тебя что? – Все следы неловкости исчезают. Теперь он в замешательстве.

– На самом деле это смешно, если подумать. Напоролся спиной на чертову арматуру из-за каких-то вампирских клоунов, – усмехается Дин.

– Когда ты умер? – Кастиэль широко раскрывает глаза.

– В смысле _когда_ , Кас? Сегодня, конечно, – небрежно отвечает Дин.

– Я имею в виду, сколько прошло времени… с тех пор, как меня не стало? – последнюю часть он добавляет с горечью. 

– Э-э-э… три недели?..

Кастиэль свирепеет.

– Какого черта, Дин?!

– Эй, смотрите, и кто же это говорит?! Это не я заключил сделку, после которой исчез, – Дин подходит ближе, тыча пальцем.

– Я сделал это, чтобы спасти тебя, – Кастиэль не сдается.

– А ты не подумал, что мне не нужно такое спасение? – Дин подходит еще ближе.

– Очевидно, нужно. Ты умер в ту же минуту, как меня не стало! Подожди, почему ты не попросил Джека исцелить тебя? 

Дин замирает и тихо отвечает:

– Я… я не захотел.

– Что? Почему?

– Потому что я не хочу, чтобы очередная сверхъестественная сущность снова вмешивалась в мою жизнь, в который раз выбирая, жить мне или умереть, словно я какая-то игрушка! – кричит Дин.

Они оба замолкают. Кастиэль задается вопросом, является ли это для Дина способом жить так, как он выбрал. Ну, формально он не живет, но все же...

Через некоторое время он нарушает молчание.

– И это все? Ты просто сдаешься?

– Я не сдаюсь. Ты не думаешь, что, может, это как раз тот отпуск, который мне необходим, – саркастически отвечает Дин.

– А как же Сэм? – Вопрос, кажется, задевает что-то в Дине. Печаль окрашивает его лицо.

– С ним все будет в порядке. Ему не впервой. А теперь хватит обо мне, как насчет тебя?

– Что насчет меня? – Кастиэль сердится из-за попытки Дина сменить тему.

– Во-первых, какого хрена, Кас? Ты воскрес и даже не потрудился найти и навестить нас?

Кастиэля вздыхает и отвечает:

– Я был занят на Небесах…

– Чушь собачья, – Дин поднимает руки, тем самым перебивая оправдания Кастиэля. Он проводит рукой по волосам, и, когда продолжает, его голос звучит мягче: – Во-вторых, то, что я действительно хочу знать... Кас, ты действительно любишь меня?

Кастиэль в панике цепенеет. Он боялся, что Дин заговорит об этом. И тот молча ждет ответа.

– Послушай, Дин, я знаю, что ты не чувствуешь того же, и с этим смирился. Я хочу, чтобы ты знал, что я никогда не буду ждать от тебя... – быстро выпаливает Кастиэль, когда внезапно Дин тянется, касается его плеч, встряхивает его.

– Что значит, я не чувствую того же? – Дин говорит слишком громко. 

– Я думал... – сердце Кастиэля бешено колотится.

– Что ты подумал, Кас? Ты подумал, что признаешься мне и оставишь в таком состоянии? Да пошел ты, – Дин ослабляет хватку и опускает руку. Он глядит в землю, избегая смотреть Кастиэлю в лицо.

Тому и в голову не приходило, что Дин может испытывать к нему те же чувства. Внезапно Кастиэль осознает, насколько они близко друг к другу. Лицо Дина буквально на расстоянии вдоха. Он протягивает руку и касается его. Дин, кажется, льнет к прикосновению.

– Я люблю тебя, Дин. И никогда не пожалею, что сказал об этом, – снова признается Кастиэль.

Дин закрывает глаза, а когда открывает, они полны слез.

– Я тоже тебя люблю, Кас. Пожалуйста, никогда больше не оставляй меня.

– Не оставлю.

На этих словах Дин сокращает расстояние между ними и прижимается губами к губам. Поцелуй нежный и сладкий, такой, как представлял себе Кастиэль, и даже больше. Через некоторое время они отстраняются друг от друга, глаза их влажные, но на лицах улыбки. Наконец они счастливы.


End file.
